Motion is indicated by the change of position of a body with respect to a frame of reference or a coordinate system, or relative to another body. Motion is a process that results in a body having a change of position. All motions take place on definite paths, and the nature of these paths determines the character of the motions. If all points in a body have similar, but not necessarily straight paths relative to another body, the first body has motion of translation relative to the second body.
If all points in a body have different paths relative to another body, the motion of the first body relative to the second, is a combination of translation and rotation. Rotation occurs when any line on a body changes its orientation relative to a line on another body. In a reciprocating engine, one end of a connecting rod is attached to a hinge-type joint to a piston and moves with it on a straight path relative to a cylinder block, while the other end of the rod is attached by hinge-type joint to the crankshaft and moves with it on a circular path relative to the block. Bodies connected by hinges can only rotate relative to one another. Consequently, the motion of the connecting rod relative to the piston and relative to the crankshaft is pure rotation. Relative to the block, the motion is a combination of translation and rotation, which is the most general type of plane motion in parallel planes, relative to the block.
In the real world, all motions are relative compared from one point on a body to another point on another body. If there were only one body in the universe, Newton's concept of absolute motion and absolute rest would preclude determining if it were moving or not moving. Up to now Newton's concept of absolute rest and motion have not been conceptualized.
Because of the explorations that have been made in outer space, it has become important to be able to determine absolute motion.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for the determination of absolute motion.